I Want To Make Her Happy (English)
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Sometimes when you have little time with the people you love, you must do whatever it takes to make them happy; the wonderful thing comes when there are people willing to help you. The story is inspired by Brother's Keeper and the End Game but it does not have any relationship or timeline with the show. This is the second fanfic that I write in English so I hope you guys like it.


**Note:** This story is inspired in Brother's Keeper and the End Game but it does not have any relationship or timeline with the series. You will observe in this fanfic I take several artistic freedoms with the characters. I hope you like it.

This is the second fic that I write in English so all possible errors are mine, Sorry.

 _ **¡ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019!**_

What is written in _italics_ are quotes from the series

What is written in _ **bold italics**_ are thoughts of Alex and Bobby

 **Disclaimer:** Law & Order Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network. If It belonged to me Goren and Eames would be together for the rest of the eternity. GOREAMES FOREVER.

 **I Want To Make Her Happy By Rosi Meloni Duchovny**

Frances Goren was a vibrant and energetic woman. She owned a successful insurance company that her husband William had inherited to her and her two children, Frank and Robert, when he passed away. She loved working, cooking and spending time with his friends. Unfortunately, a few months ago she was diagnosed with lymphoma, she had to undergo a major surgery and was now in the process of chemotherapy, although she remained positive about it, she knew that she did not have many possibilities because of how advanced it was.

Her youngest son, Robert was an NYPD cop, he took care of everything she needed, sometimes Frances thought that her son did not have a life of his own, he only lived for work and her. Frank, her eldest son, had problems with drugs and alcohol and she had not seen him in 10 years, since William's death. A life of privileges could go in two ways, like Robert going to study in a wonderful university, joining the army and then the police, because he felt he should help others or like Frank, believing that he should have everything and then got together with the wrong people that took him the wrong way.

Frances knew that she would not resist much with this cancer and her biggest wish was that before she die, she could see Frank better and that Bobby would find someone special to be with him and love him as much as she had loved William.

Alexandra Eames was Robert's partner in the NYPD. Both worked in Major Case Squad. Alex was the youngest of 5 children, the surprise baby, as her sister Liz called her. His dad Johnny and his mother Andrea had had 3 boys Reggie, Kevin and Bryan and a little girl Elizabeth and thought their family was complete, however, when Liz was 10 years old Andrea got surprisingly pregnant and Alexandra was born. Immediately she became the most spoiled and overprotected baby by her parents and siblings. Sadly, when Alex was 8 years old his mother died of breast cancer. Her parents and siblings and even her sisters-in-law took care of her; she follow the footsteps of her father, studied Criminalistics at Columbia and then entered the police academy where she graduated with honors.

Bobby and Alex had been partners for 6 years, they were good at their job, they complemented each other. They were very close and the best friends, support each other in the good and in the bad. Alex would do anything for Bobby and Bobby for Alex, even to the point of taking it to the extreme.

One day Alex and Bobby were investigating the death of a televangelist's wife. When they were leaving the congregation, after questioning one of the possible suspects, Bobby observed his lost brother Frank in line to enter the congregation's dining room. Frank also saw him and came to greet his brother.

 _\- Hi Bobby – Frank said_

 _\- What are you doing here? – Bobby ask_ , very surprise to see his brother in the state he was, he look like a homeless guy and not one of the owners of a successful company.

 _\- The church people, they are good people. They got me clean and they feed me_ – Frank said looking at Bobby

 _\- How you doing?_ – Frank said looking at Alex, she didn't answer, she nods and them went to the car.

 _\- So how is mom? – Frank asks_

 _\- She is not good._ You should go to see her, she wants to see you, always asks about you. – Bobby said

\- I don't think so. I don't want her to sees me like this. I will pray for her. You should _try a prayer, it does miracles._ – Frank said

\- Frank please think about it, mom is really sick and needs to see you. – Bobby said seriously

\- I will think about it. She is beautiful. _The woman. Is that your wife?_ – Frank said, gesturing Alex in the SUV.

 _\- That's is my partner – Bobby said shaking his head_

 _\- So, what're you waiting for? – Frank asks_

 _\- She is not that kind of partner – Bobby said_

\- _I go to go. That is my lady. She is shy_ – Frank said gesturing the women who was looking at him and Bobby

\- Ok Frank, this is my number, call me, we can go to see mom together on the weekend if you like, here take my coat too. I want you to call me – Bobby said putting is coat on his brother and inside the pocket his card with cellphone number and money.

Bobby gets into the car and Alex started driving without asking anything. She wanted to give him his space, he would speak when he wanted it, what really surprised her is how fast he did it.

\- That was my brother Frank, I had not seen him since our father dead 10 years ago, I told you about his problems, obviously he has not changed much and he refuses to go to see mom - Bobby said to Alex.

\- I supposed, that's why I thought you guys needed it your space. Did you tell him what your mom has? Maybe he will notice that he probably does not have much time to see her - Alex said, trying to comfort him

\- No, but I hope that he really thinks about it. He is in bad shape, compared to the last time I saw him - Bobby said

\- Bobby you must have faith in people, or least in this case - Alex said and gave him a shy smile

In the following days Bobby and Alex continued to investigate the case of the televangelist's wife, which had taken a turn since the Reverend seemed to have an affair with a rent boy named Diego. They were on their way to question a suspect when Bobby's phone started ringing.

\- Hi my baby, how are you? What are you doing? – Frances ask on the phone

\- Good mom, working on a case right now, on my way to see a suspect, how are you feeling? what do you need? – Bobby said

\- Nothing honey, I wanted to tell you that _your brother drop by today and said that you have a girlfriend. Who is she? – Frances ask curiously_

 _\- No, No, No, he misunderstood – Bobby said surprise_

\- Bobby don't lie to me, I'm only go to said this one, _I want to meet her - Frances said and then she hang up the phone._

Bobby look at Alex with a really amuse face and tell her what her mother had said to him

 _\- My mother wants to me you – Bobby said laughing_

 _\- My brother has been talking you up – Bobby said with a smile and Alex smile too_

\- He went to visit mom during the chemotherapy session and told her that I had a girlfriend, now my mother wants to meet my girlfriend. My brother seriously does not understand, he has not seen her in years, appears from nowhere and talks about me, I also told him that you were my partner – Bobby explained and Alex laughed a little trying to calm his partner.

\- Ok and when are you taking me to meet her? - Alex asked

\- What? No, I just said it so you could see the kind of things my brother does, I did not expect you would really want to go meet her - Bobby said surprised

\- Bobby, believe me, I've always wanted to meet your family and friends; You are my partner and best friend and I want to know about your life beyond the police. Besides, you know my whole family – Alex said

\- Eames, you do not understand, she now believes you are my girlfriend, I do not have the heart to take you there and tell my mother that Frank lied to her, he must have lied enough in that meeting to add more things that will break her heart - Bobby said

\- I did not say that you told her the truth Bobby, I've been through this before. When my mon was sick, Kevin got married in a small ceremony just so Mom could be in it and make her happy, that's the important thing now, make her happy and I want to make her happy, so you will take me to meet your mother and tell her that I am your girlfriend. We will act perfectly and we will make your mother happy. She will feel better when she sees that there is someone who will take care of you when she is no longer here - Alex said

\- Eames, I do not want to force you to into this, it's not important, you do not have to do it - Bobby said

\- Look Bobby your brother already did his part of the deal, he went to see her. I'm sure he look as clean as possible for her. That was surely one of your mother's worries and I could bet that the other is how absorbed you are at work and that you have no personal life. So, do your part and pretend to have a personal life, even for a while, you know very well that your mom does not have much time left - Alex said seriously

\- Thanks Eames, you're probably right. We could go on Saturday, mom goes to the house in the Hamptons to relax and we can have lunch on the deck with the ocean view. I think you both will like that - Bobby said smiling

\- Yes, I think it's an excellent plan - Alex said with a smile

The rest of the week went by without problems and they solved the case. It turned out to be that a doctor friend of the victim felt betrayed by her when she told a personal secret about his son to her husband and he used it against him in a debate.

On Saturday morning Bobby picked up Alex in his Mustang and they went to his mother's house. It seemed very strange to Alex not to drive because she always drove, but Bobby was a gentleman and for him the girlfriend did not drive and if they were going to pretend to be a couple, they would do it right. Besides all that, Alex was afraid of Frances did not like her, the thought hovered in her head almost all the way.

 _ **What if I'm not the girl she imagined for him? ...**_

 _ **I'm small, blonde, police; mothers usually want a very feminine doll that only cooks and has children. At least I'm good at cooking ...**_

 _ **What if she notices that Bobby does not have the slightest interest in me? I adore him, but he does not even take my hand, never ... This has the potential to come out awful ... God what was I thinking? ...**_

 _ **You were thinking that you could spend a lot of time with him, pretending to be his girlfriend and that if you do this for his mother, he will fall in love with you ... Admit it Alex you are in love with him (The other part of her brain screams)**_

\- Are you okay Eames? It seems that you are worry about something – Bobby said

\- I'm fine, but there's something we have to clarify before we get to your mother's house; we are a couple Bobby, so you must hug me, hold my hand, kiss me, the things that the couples do; we cannot allow your mother to suspect anything, understood? – Alex said seriously

\- Loud and clear Eames – Bobby said surprised by Alex's determination

\- And for God's sake do not call me Eames, you must call me Alex - Alex said with a sigh of despair

\- Ok, Alex – Bobby said sweetly and Alex knew at that moment that all this would be her downfall.

Bobby also believed that all this would be his downfall if Alex and he did the things she listed.

 _ **Hug her? But if just having her near her essence makes me crazy. I hug her, I get intoxicated and I die.**_

 _ **Hold her hand? But if when I brushed her, I feel a spark all over my body, I take her by the hand and I'm sure it gives me electric shock and go into cardiac arrest.**_

 _ **Kiss her? She has gone crazy, a kiss from her sure kills me with a respiratory arrest with her perfect lips. Well if that happens at least she will give me mouth-to-mouth breathing.**_

At 10 am they arrived at their mother's house in the Hamptons. Bobby parked at the entrance, got out of the car and opened Alex's door, took her hand and they went to the door. Bobby and Alex were trying to breathe, they were holding hands and very nervous about what would happen when his mother saw them.

Frances was waiting for them at the door. When they entered, she was able to observe his son and his girlfriend. He wore dark jeans with a sky-blue shirt and a navy-blue coat. She wore a purple sweater with a black knee-length skirt with high boots and a black coat with purple trim. Frances thought that her son looked very handsome as always and his girlfriend was a very elegant and beautiful woman without a doubt.

\- Hi mom, how are you feeling? – Bobby ask giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek

\- Hi honey. I feel good today and you look very handsome – Frances said messing with his hair

\- Thanks. Mom this is Alex, my partner, my best friend, my girlfriend – Bobby said with a smile

\- What an introduction son, I get it, you obviously adore this woman – Frances said looking at Bobby and then hug Alex and give her a kiss on her cheek.

\- Nice to meet you Mrs. Goren. I apologize for Bobby, he is exaggerating – Alex said with a smile

\- On the contrary, I never seen my son be so honest about what someone means to him. And please call me Frances – Frances smiling at Alex and she blush.

\- Oh, mom please, you are going to make Alex uncomfortable and we just got here – Bobby said

\- Do not worry, that was sweet, thank you Frances. – Alex said and give Bobby a kiss on his cheek. That made Bobby feel a chill all over his body. _**This is going to be a long day, is going to be the dead of me.**_

Frances started the tour by showing Alex the house. While looking at the photos of the family and Bobby as a child she asked Frances questions about his childhood that she was more than happy to answer and that of course embarrassed Bobby, which made the two women laugh.

Near the lunch Frances retired to the kitchen to see the last touches of it, Bobby and Alex offered to help, but Frances declined, she wanted it to be surprise. She suggested to Bobby to take Alex to see the beach, so she could call them to the deck when everything was ready.

Bobby and Alex took their coats and went down to the beach, there was still no time for spring yet and it was cold. They walked to the shore holding hands, but tried not to get too close so they do not get wet with the cold water.

\- Well, so far it has been a success, don't you think? my mother likes you very much – Bobby said smiling without letting go of her hand

\- Do you believe it? I was really nervous, but she is so sweet and funny, she reminds me a bit of you – Alex said sweetly

\- Yes, I believe it. You did not have to be nervous, I was sure that my mother would love you, that's what worries me, that when you are no longer with me, she finds out and gets depressed - Bobby said

\- Are you crazy? I will never leave you, you are my partner and best friend, you will not be able to throw me out of your life, even if you want it - Alex said looking into his eyes. At that moment she saw Frances leaning out to the deck watching them, but she pretended not to notice that she was there.

\- Your mom is watching us from the deck, do not turn around, you should kiss me, I think she is waiting for us to do it, that's why she looks at us so carefully - Alex said

\- Are you sure? – Bobby ask trying to hide how nervous he was

\- Of course, I am seeing her there standing in the railing of the deck – Alex said getting closer to him and putting her arms around him

\- I was talking about me kissing you – Bobby said

\- I am sure about that too. I told you in the car. As long as we are here you can kiss me anytime you want and I can kiss you anytime I want – Alex said with a sweetest voice

Bobby put his hands in Alex's cheeks, got himself closer to her and put his lips on hers. Her lips feel so soft and warm, his hands were stroking her soft cheek skin with his thumb. Bobby felt fireworks inside him and Alex felt in a cloud. The kiss was slow at first, then it began to increase, she parted her lips to give him access to his tongue. Bobby move his hand to her small back and put her closer to him. A tingling crawl all their body. Their tongues were dancing inside each other mouths and they were loving the feeling.

Frances was calling them, but they seemed immersed in their little world, so she went down to the beach to where they were and made a sound with her throat.

Very slowly and tenderly Alex and Bobby parted their lips, Alex was still leaning against Bobby arms. They both looked at Frances, visibly embarrassed.

\- I am sorry to interrupt you, but lunch is served and you will not want to eat it cold. You can continue later - Frances said laughing and walking back to the house

None said anything, just walked behind Frances to the house holding hands and sat down to eat. Frances cooked a pasta al forno, one of Bobby's favorite dishes and Sicilian cassata for dessert. They were exquisite, Frances was a wonderful cook. The lunch was very cheerful, Alex and Bobby told her stories of their work and their lives, Alex told her about her large family, laughing the three of them and drinking wine.

\- You have to teach me how to make this pasta, it's delicious – Alex said to Frances

\- Of course, what do you think if we make spaghetti with meatballs tomorrow for lunch, it's another of my son's favorites, believe me you'll want to know how to prepare that. - Frances said smiling

\- I'd love to, but tomorrow? We will not be here – Alex said

\- What? You are not going back to Manhattan today, you are going to sleep here tonight. That is an order. So, I can teach you how to knead pizza dough for dinner and cannoli - Frances said

\- Mom, please it is too much and you need to rest. You should even let the assistant or I prepare dinner - Bobby said

\- Not at all, I do not have a lot of time to teach Alex to prepare all the dishes that you like, so I better start right now. Also, I feel good, when I need the assistant, I will let you and her know - Frances said

\- Ok Frances, in that case I'll be happy to help you. I want to learn how to prepare all the dishes our Bobby likes; I'm sure I'll never make them as good as you, but I can try - Alex said laughing and gave Bobby a quick kiss on the lips. Bobby immediately responded by giving him a slightly longer kiss on his lips. Frances saw them so happy, she could see the look of love in the eyes of her son and daughter-in-law. They were perfect for each other and she knew it.

\- Thanks mom, for your willingness to teach Alex and thank you darling for wanting to learn - Bobby said, giving a kiss to his mother on the cheek and another to Alex on his lips.

 _ **These kisses are my downfall, but I cannot stop, I love how her lips feel on mine (Bobby thought)**_

 _ **His lips taste and feel so good, I wish I could kiss him every minute of every day, how I am going to live without them when I cannot kiss them anymore. I wish I could stay here forever (Alex thought)**_

The afternoon passed quickly; Frances had taken out of the closet the photo albums of when Bobby was a kid and showed them to Alex; she was delighted and even with her phone camera had photographed some of her favorites, joking with Bobby telling her that she would use them as blackmail and he said he would get some of her with her dad. As dinner time approached Alex and Frances took over the kitchen preparing the pizza and the cannoli's, Bobby watched them closely from the living room while he pretended to watch a football game. He was not spying on them out of concern, but because he loved seeing how wonderfully good they were with each other and how happy they seemed to be, for Bobby it was a dream come true, his mother and the woman he knew he was in love working happy together.

After dinner Alex excused herself to take a bath. While Frances went up to her room and in minutes returned to the living room to share a coffee with Bobby.

\- Do you want more milk or sugar in your coffee mom? - Bobby asked

\- No thanks, son. This perfect - Frances said taking a sip

\- So, Mom, what do you think of Alex? - asked Bobby

\- Honey you are a profiler, surely at this point you know, but if you want to hear it I will tell you; I think she is beautiful, wonderful, sweet, intelligent, extremely skilled in the kitchen, funny and her interest in you has no limits, I could talk about how many times I changed your diaper daily and she would listen to me with a fascination as if I read her an incredible mystery novel. I can see in your eyes and the way you look at her how much you love her and I'm glad because that woman loves you so much that she is willing to do anything for you. - Frances said smiling

\- I know, I'm not sure about the part of the diapers, I do not really want to know that, but in the rest you're right, I love her as I've never loved anyone, I just hope she feels the same for me - Bobby said

\- Honey, I'm sure that's the way it is. Why did you not tell me earlier what you felt for her? You talked about her as your partner all the time, but you hid very well the important part about your feelings for her - Frances asked

\- I did not want to make me illusions or make you illusions, the truth is I thought I had no chance with her - Bobby said sincerely. Internally he still believed that he had no chance with Alex.

\- Well, son, you were obviously completely wrong about that as I can see. She came to your life to stay. You know that and I know she is the right one, that is why I have something to give you - Frances said taking out a small red velvet box from her pocket and giving it to Bobby

Bobby opened the box and watched the ring inside it. It was a beautiful ring, it was white gold, it had a diamond of approximately 3 carats surrounded by other small diamonds on each side of the ring. Bobby closed the box and put it in his pocket and looked at his mother surprised.

\- It was your grandmother's ring, I keep it all these years so that when the time came you could give it to the right girl, finally that time has come, you now have the ring and the girl, all you need to do is close the deal so do not look at me with that face of surprise, you know very well that I've waited a lot for this moment. I'm happy to finally be able to give it to you, now I want to see it soon on her finger - Frances said smiling

\- Thanks mom, I really do not know what to say, other than the ring is beautiful and I'm glad you're happy - Bobby said giving a hug to his mother

\- You do not have to say anything honey, you just have to put that ring on her finger when you think it's the right time - Frances said kissing his forehead

At the time of going to bed Bobby and Alex said goodbye to Frances and entered the guest room that the assistant had prepared for them. They were both very nervous, they had never shared a bed.

\- If you want I can take the sofa so you're more comfortable - said Bobby

\- No, if your mother catches us, she can suspect something if do not sleep in bed with me, we'll be fine, we're two adults, I trust you more than anyone in this world - Alex said and gave Bobby a hug and went to bed on one side of the bed.

\- You're right, we'll be fine, sweet dreams Alex - Bobby said turning off the light

\- Sweet dreams to you too Bobby and thanks for calling me Alex, even if your mom is not around, sounds very cute when you say it - Alex said kissing him on the cheek and quickly returning to her place.

\- You're welcome Alex, thanks to you for everything - Bobby said sweetly

Both Bobby and Alex were trying to sleep, but neither of them had close one eye feeling the other so close, it was a torture for both of them.

 _ **I will not be able to sleep all night, how I am going to do it feeling the heat that radiates from her body so close to mine, this is really cruel. At home I dream awake and asleep with her and now I have her next to me and I cannot touch her, another sleepless night for me, great! (Bobby thought)**_

 _ **Will he be asleep? Will he know that I am still awake and cannot sleep, at least not with him so close to me. Could I make like I am sleep and hug him? No, that would be crazy, he sure wakes me up to release him. God what kind of torture is this, I just want to touch him and have him all for me, is that too much to ask? (Alex thought)**_

 __Into night the fatigue took advantage of them and they fell asleep; at some point in the night Bobby lay on his back and Alex curled up in his chest and Bobby wrapped his arms around her. In the morning Frances opened the door and watched Bobby and Alex sleeping peacefully cuddled and decided not to disturb them, after all these two rarely slept and deserved sleep in at least one.

At eight thirty the sun began to enter the room and his reflection woke Bobby. Immediately he notice that Alex was leaning on his chest, he try not to move to not wake her up and just stood there admiring her how peaceful, relaxed and beautiful she looked when she slept.

 _ **I know this is all a lie for mom but I can get used to this, waking up with Alex between my arms, her head on my chest, this is definitely what heaven must feel like.**_

A few minutes later Alex also started to wake up and noticed that she was curled up in Bobby's chest, feeling that he was awake immediately rolled on her side of the bed.

\- I'm so sorry, I hope I did not bother you - Alex said embarrassed

\- First, good morning Alex, I hope you sleep well, I did not bother me in absolute. Tell me what man in this world does not like to wake up in the morning with a beautiful woman in his arms - Bobby said smiling

\- Sorry, good morning to you, too, Bobby. Thanks for the compliment, I think. - Alex said blushing

The day passed relatively quickly for Bobby and Alex. Frances was in the kitchen teaching Alex some recipes, while Bobby read a book; the three of them took a walk on the beach and played cards on the deck.

In the afternoon they returned to Manhattan, although Alex promised Frances to return soon to continue with her Italian cooking classes. Bobby was very quiet and thoughtful most of the trip, but Alex decided not to point it out, she always gave him his space, waiting for him to tell her what bothered him when he felt he was ready.

On Monday morning their captain Danny Ross assigned them a new case, a doctor who performed cochlear implants had been killed in his office. By Thursday, Alex was already a little worried about Bobby's behavior, just talking to her about the case and constantly avoiding her; she felt she had to find out what was happening, so she called him in private.

\- Bobby can you come with me? - Alex said from her desk pointing towards the squadron door

\- Sure, let's go - Bobby said following Alex out of the squad. Alex had him follow her to the roof of the One Police Plaza, she wanted to make sure no one was listening to them, she suspected that Bobby's problems with her were related to the visit to his mother's house.

\- Bobby, we need to talk; these days since we returned from your mother's house you have acted very strange, even by your standards, you avoid me and almost do not talk to me, is there something I did that bothered you? Talk to me, so we can fix it - Alex said seriously

\- Eames ... Alex you did not do anything bad, actually everything was perfect. That is the problem - Bobby said with a sound of frustration

\- I do not understand you, because everything was perfect there is a problem? - Alex asked confused

\- Yes, it is. Now my mother has other expectations, I should have seen this coming - Bobby said

\- You can explain to me what you're talking about, because I really do not understand you. And that's very strange because nobody understands you better than me - Alex said looking into his eyes

\- I'm talking about this - Bobby said pulling the velvet box out of his jacket pocket and showing his grandmother's ring to Alex. This one was surprised for a moment.

\- It's a lovely Bobby ring, but I need words to understand the whole context - Alex said in a very calm voice

\- It's my grandmother's engagement ring, my mom kept it waiting for the moment for me to give it to the right woman. On Saturday while you were taking a shower, she gave it to me and told me how happy she was to give it to me because she knew I had found the right one and that she could not wait to see it on your finger. You understand my dilemma now, mom expects me to ask you to marry me soon. I thought about telling her the truth on Sunday, but the more I saw you two together and how happy she was I could not do it - Bobby said

\- Bobby you should have told me, I told you from the beginning that we would do this together, all that was necessary to make your mother happy in the time she has left. I want to give you the opportunity to do what I could not, make my mom feel that everything would be fine when she was no longer here, that her last days were just of peace and happiness. My mother died with worries; my sister Liz was barely graduating from high school, my three brothers were in the army, two married with small babies, one engaged and I was just in 2nd grade. Sure, mom thought that all that would be a lot for dad to handle alone, believe me you have no idea of the time I have spent thinking about all this and what I could have done to change it. Losing someone you love is hard in itself without guilt eating you alive. I do not want that for you, so your mom's request is something we should discuss immediately - Alex said seriously

\- Alex, you were a kid, there's nothing you could have done. But I will tell you something , despite all the worries that your mother may have had about you on leaving, there is something that calmed her down, and that was that you are a close family and you were going to support each other in all the obstacles that you had in the future and you know that your mom was right about that. - Bobby said giving her a strong hug.

\- Thanks Bobby, you always know what to say to make me feel better. - Alex said holding on tight to him. Then he let go of the embrace and looked into her eyes.

\- Now please let's talk about your mom's request. I would like to know what you think? - Alex said

\- That is crazy, Alex, I cannot force you to marry me just because my mother wants it. That would take the lie too far. What would your family think? And our co-workers? - Bobby said exalted

\- It does not seem so crazy to me. Your mom will be happy and sure that I will take care of you when she is not here; my family will think it's the most wonderful thing in the world, my father and my brothers adore you because you served in the army and you are a policeman like them and my sister thinks you are very sweet and handsome, believe me if we tell them that we are going to get married they will make a celebration party that will last a week and as for our co-workers we will make more than one rich with the number of bets that are on us in this squad - Alex said laughing

\- Even so, we would be getting married for the wrong reasons Alex; to make my mother and your family happy and our co-workers rich does not seem the most appropriate reason for a marriage - Bobby said

\- Well Bobby, that depends on the point of view; I love my family and I love your mother so much that I would do it just to make them happy. For me, family and friends are the most important thing. It's your decision, I just want you to know that if you're willing, I'd marry you. When you have made the decision you just have to tell me - Alex said smiling and started walking towards the roof door

 _ **What are you doing, Bobby, the woman you love wants to marry you, make your mother happy, and you're letting her go? Stop her immediately and ask her to marry you**_

 _ **But she does not want to marry me because she loves me, she just wants to do it for my mother and her family**_

 _ **That does not matter, if she is married to you, she will not be able to marry another and you will have the opportunity to make her fall in love with you. Stop her now and ask her to marry you.**_

\- Alex, stop - Bobby said taking her arm.

\- What happen? - Alex said when he saw Bobby's determined face

\- You're right in everything you said. There is nothing more important to me in this world than my mother and you, you two are the women of my life. I want to make my mother happy in the little time I have with her and I know that I can make you happy, take care of you, protect you and give you everything you need and more, as I know your family expects to, so Alexandra Katherine Eames would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me? - Bobby asked getting on one knee and Alex was totally surprised.

\- Yes, of course, I will be happy to become your wife, you are also the most important man in my life - Alex said smiling. Bobby stood up and put the ring on Alex's finger, it was perfect. She hugged him tightly and then gave him a sweet kiss on his lips that surprised Bobby.

\- That was to seal the deal - Alex said laughing

\- Be careful, I can get used to it - Bobby said smiling

\- You should, soon you will be my husband. Tonight, dinner at my house, I will try to prepare one of the recipes that your mother taught me and we will arrange details of the wedding to inform your mother and my family over the weekend - Alex said smiling

\- Ok, perfect, I think you have everything planned - Bobby said

\- Of course, now we should go back to the office to work on the case. The captain should not know anything, after we talk to our family, we tell the captain and our co-workers - Alex said. Bobby nodded and followed Alex to the stairs back to the squad.

Bobby arrived at Alex's house at 7 pm. He came in with his key and found Alex in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

\- Hi, Bobby. I made the spaghetti Carbonara that your mom taught me, you judge in 10 minutes if I understood everything correctly - Alex said laughing

\- I am sure you did, I brought wine, you want a glass? - Bobby asked

\- Of course, thanks - Alex said. Bobby poured two glasses, handed one to Alex, and sat on the kitchen island right in front of where she was cooking.

\- We are going to do a toast, for your family, my family, our co-workers, us and our imminent wedding - Alex said smiling and extending her glass towards Bobby

\- Cheers for all of us, we wish then all the happiness of the world - Bobby said smiling and he and Alex gathered their glasses.

A few minutes later they sat down at the table to eat the pasta that Alex prepared. She really hoped it was similar to Frances.

\- I was right, I knew you had understood everything correctly, this is incredibly delicious, my mom will be very proud - Bobby said smiling

\- I'm so glad you like it. Let's talk about the wedding, what have you thought? - Alex said

\- Alex historically the decisions regarding the weddings are taken by the bride and usually the groom has no opinion about almost anything. And do not misunderstand me with what I just said, it's not that I do not want to be involved, I'm just saying it because I want you to be happy so what you want will be fine for me - Bobby said

\- Seriously? Even if I want to get married in a spider web in the middle of the Grand Canyon? - Alex said laughing

\- If that makes you happy, of course - Bobby said laughing, he knew very well that Alex was joking with him.

\- You are crazy. - Alex said

\- Tell me something I do not know - Bobby said still laughing

\- Really, Bobby, what do you think of February 14? It's a month from now, I think it would be perfect. Your mother would be delighted, the sooner the better - Alex said

\- Wow it's soon to prepare everything, but I think it's excellent and you're right my mom will be more than happy with that date - Bobby said

\- The preparation does not worry me, we will hire someone to do it. In addition, there will only be about 30 people maximum, our family and closest friends. Who do you want as a best man? - Alex said

\- You're right. As best man, I will like Lewis, he is my best friend since ever. Nobody better than him. And you? Who will be your maid of honor? - Bobby asked.

\- My sister Liz obviously. And Meghan and Zack and Carolyn and Mike will be the groomsmen's and bridesmaids - Alex said

\- Very good and where would you like us to marry? Wherever you want, the sky is the limit - Bobby ask

\- Thanks for the offer, but I told you I want something intimate and I think that the patio of your mom's house in the Hamptons is perfect. We could get married on the beach and have dinner and dance on the deck. All in white with sky blue - Alex said

\- Everything sounds very good. I think you thought about everything very carefully. It should not surprise me, you plan everything always and I'm the one who acts impulsively - Bobby said smiling

\- In that you are very right, that's why we complement each other - Alex said. Bobby lifted the dishes off the table and cleaned with Alex's help. In that moment he watch the kitchen clock and note the time.

\- It's getting late, I think it's time for me to leave - Bobby said

\- Why? I thought that tomorrow we would go to the Hamptons with your mom, I really expected you to stay here, but if you want to go I will see you in the morning, there's no problem - Alex said unsure

\- No, it's not that ... I just did not think about it ... Do you want me to stay? - Bobby asked between a mixture of surprised and nervous

\- Yes, I want you to stay with me. We're going to get married in a month, Bobby, we'll live together, so why not start now. Also, I feel more secure when I'm with you. - Alex said with a shy smile.

\- Ok Alex, then I'm happy to stay. Everything you want, no matter what, if you ask me it's yours, I just want to make you happy - Bobby said hugging Alex and giving her a kiss on the top of her head

 _ **God this is too much, how no to love him when he says and does things like this. I just want to kiss him, have him, claim him as mine forever. Maybe after I'm his wife I can make him mine, I can dream that he falls in love with me, that he loves me the way I love him.**_

 _ **This is what they call a sweet torture, I have her and at the same time I do not have her. She will be my wife, but will I have her love at some point? I hope so, I hope that one day she loves me as I love her.**_

In the morning Alex and Bobby woke up again cuddled, only this time it was in Alex's bed. The tranquility that both felt to sleep together was indescribable, it was their small safe world where nothing bad was going to happen to them and everything was perfect.

After getting up they went out and had breakfast in a cafe before heading to the Hamptons, Bobby had told his mom that he and Alex would go to pick her up to go to lunch at Alex's family's house in Queens. Both her family and Frances had been surprised by the surprise interest in reuniting the families, although this created hope both in Frances and in the Eames family that their children were taking their relationship to another level. The Eames thought that they would announce that they were finally a couple, while Frances was waiting for the wedding announcement with much excitement.

The three arrived at the Eames family house shortly before noon. Alex's nephews, Nathan, Lexi and Alana greeted them at the door throwing their arms to Alex and Bobby. Frances thought it was the most adorable scene in the world.

\- Aunt Alex, Uncle Bobby finally arrive - Nathan said very excited

\- Yes, we were waiting for you to play - Lexi said

\- Ok, but first we are going to lunch Lexi, so please you can let go of your uncles - Elizabeth said laughing while the guys let go of Alex and Bobby

\- Hello Liz, for the record the next time we will arrest you 3 for assaulting police officers - Bobby said laughing and giving her kiss on the cheek to her

\- Okay, do it because they deserve it, I will not go to pay their bail - Elizabeth said laughing while giving a hug to her sister

\- I think you both are a little cruel do not you think? Liz, this is Frances Goren, Bobby's mother - Alex said as Frances and Liz shook hands and shared a brief hug.

\- Nice to meet you Mrs. Goren, Bobby has told us a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally have you here - Elizabeth said

\- Likewise, and please call me Frances - Frances said with a smile

Elizabeth took Frances to the garden where she met the rest of the Eames family. The lunch was great, Johnny, Alex's father and Frances exchanged anecdotes about the childhood of their children. For their part Bobby and Alex were a little nervous about when it would be the right time to break the news. Even if Alex told him otherwise, Bobby believed that her father and brothers were going to kill him for sure. At the end of lunch everyone gathered in the room to have coffee and tea; for Bobby and Alex it was the right moment to give the big news.

\- I can have everyone's attention please, Bobby and I have an announcement to make - Alex said trying to hide her nervousness. The whole family was staring at them at that moment, Frances was excited.

\- It's no surprise to anyone how close Bobby and I are and well ahh ... mmm ... or I'm nervous I cannot say this - Alex said watching and clinging to Bobby

\- What Alex is trying to tell you is that you know that I respect her, I protect her and I love her and she feels the same way for me and we have decided to continue doing it for the rest of our lives - Bobby said while Alex's family looked at him confused

\- By the love of God can you two say what you are going to say without so many detours, we are not going to kill you - Johnny said laughing

\- Ok dad, Bobby asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married - Alex said showing the ring to everyone present. Her sister, sisters-in-law and nephews jumped with a shout of emotion while their brothers were surprised, but at the same time they were smiling.

\- I do not know if I should be surprised or not, I always knew that you two would end up together, but at least you could have told us when you started dating. I'm very happy for both, finally I can say officially welcome to the family Bobby - Johnny said, hugging Bobby

\- I did not want you to have high hopes if it does not work, besides you all mess in everything – Alex said

\- Alex that's not true, only in the necessary. Although I could have told you from the beginning that this would work, you are made for each other - Elizabeth said

\- That is very true, I also knew immediately, from the first moment I saw them together. And when will the big day be? - Frances asked

\- We decided we did not want to wait long to make it official, so we chose February 14 - Bobby said

\- My God, that is in a month. Ladies, we have a lot of work to do - Elizabeth said, watching her sisters-in-law

\- That's true. I join the team too - Frances said very excited

\- Excellent, what a fun, we will have a Goreames wedding in a month, I am so excited - Elizabeth said

\- Liz, for the umpteenth time stop calling us like that - Alex said while everyone else, including Bobby, laughed.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

 **February 14th**

 **Wedding Day**

The day of the wedding arrived and thanks to the help of Frances, Liz and Alex's sisters-in-law everything was ready. Alex was getting ready in the guest room of Frances's house with her sister, nieces, sisters-in-law and two of her friends, Meghan and Carolyn. For his part Bobby was preparing in his room with his best man Lewis and groomsmen Zack and Mike.

On the main floor Frances, Johnny and captains Deakins and Ross greeted the guests cheerfully and led them to the beach where everything was decorated with blue and white flowers, just as Alex wanted.

Bobby on the other hand was extremely nervous, the fact that Alex was only marrying him to make his mother happy had him very restless, he could not stop thinking that tomorrow Alex would regret everything, that she would want the annulment of the marriage and he would lose her forever.

 _ **This is not worth it, I will lose Alex forever when she realizes the madness we committed, I must talk to her and prevent all this madness. My mother will understand. Now I just have to get them to leave us alone.**_

\- Guys, I think we're ready, you should go down and tell the girls to go down too. I want to stay with Alex for a moment to give her the traditional gift before the wedding - Bobby said

\- Ok, good luck, we'll wait for you down there then – Mike said.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids went down to the kitchen to wait for Bobby and Alex respectively to leave to the beach. While Bobby nervously walked to the room where Alex was. He stopped at the door and knocked.

\- Go ahead - Alex said and Bobby opened the door and he lost his breath. Alex looked beautiful, she wore an A-line white lace dress with the skin color background of BHLDN, her hair was tied and had a swarovski headband with pearls. Bobby thought he was in the presence of an angel without a doubt.

\- Bobby is supposedly bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, I'm not superstitious but they say so - Alex said smiling

\- The good thing is that I do not believe in superstitions either. My God Alex, you look beautiful, you look like an angel - Bobby said smiling

\- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. You also look very handsome – Alex said

\- Thank you. Alex I came here because we have to talk – Bobby said

\- About what? There is something wrong with food or flowers and they sent you to tell me because they know I will not get mad at you - Alex said worriedly.

\- No Alex, everything is perfect, but still I think we should suspend the wedding – Bobby said

\- What? Why? Have you gone mad? - Alex said

\- Alex told you the first time we talked about this, we're getting married for the wrong reasons. Tomorrow when you realize what you did, you will regret it and leave me forever. Alex people marry for love, not to make their family and friends happy - Bobby said

\- God Bobby, that will not happen. I already told you. You could not get rid of me, even if you wanted to. This is about you, you just noticed that you're going to marry a woman you do not love. Is it impossible for you to one day fall in love with me? - Alex asked

\- Alex is not like that. It is not true. I care you very much - Bobby said

\- But you do not love me, you will never love me, that's why you do not want to marry me. Tell me the truth Bobby, if you're going to leave me at the altar in front of our families and friends, at least I deserve to know why. Answer to me. Is it impossible for you to fall in love with me or your heart already has an owner? - Alex asked with her watery eyes.

\- Ok Alex. Do you want to know the truth? This is the truth. Yes, my heart already has an owner, it has had it the last 6 years. The owner is you. I love you, I've loved you since I met you, I love everything about you and that's why I cannot marry you. I love you and you do not feel the same, these years I have preferred to be your friend to lost you if you found out the truth and I want to avoid the disaster of ending up with my heart more broken than I have it now. - Bobby said

\- Well, I do not accept your reasons. If this is the truth, you're going to have to marry me now - said Alex smiling timidly

\- Alex, you do not understand? - Bobby said confused

\- Bobby, I understood perfectly, the only thing that worried me about this marriage is already solved. The only thing that worried me was that you never fell in love with me, but considering that you already love me, everything is solved. Bobby, I have also been in love with you for the last 6 years that we have work together, when I am with you I feel happy, safe, incredible. I told you that you would never lose me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now that I know you love me, I feel in the clouds because I love you too - Alex said approaching Bobby and giving him a kiss on the lips to which he responded quickly. After separating they looked into each other's eyes with a smile

\- In that case Mrs. Goren we should go down to make it official - Bobby said smiling

\- I think it's a good idea - Alex said smiling as they left the room holding hands.

Bobby walked to the altar with his mother and stood with his groomsmen. Alex walked to the altar with her father with the eyes of her family and friends following her, however, she only saw Bobby and he only saw her. Johnny gave Alex to Bobby, gave him his hand and the priest began the ceremony.

\- We have gathered here to join Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Katherine Eames in sacred marriage - the priest said to begin the ceremony

It continued its course and it was time for Alex and Bobby to exchange their votes.

\- Alex, I promise to love you, honor you and always appreciate you. I promise to stay with you in the good and the bad. I promise to be a faithful and loving husband. I promise to be the most understanding in illness and sadness. I promise to give you my soul, to be your partner and your best friend. And I promise to love you with all my soul and my heart for all eternity – Bobby said looking into her eyes.

\- Bobby, I give myself to you on this day to share my life with you. You can trust my love because it is real. I promise to be a faithful wife, share and support you in your hopes, dreams and goals. My vote will be with you forever. When you fall, I will raise you, when you cry I will comfort you, when you laugh I will share with you your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours from this moment to eternity – Alex said smiling

\- Well with the power conferred to me by God and the state of New York I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride - the priest said

Bobby put his hands on each of Alex's cheeks as she put her arms around him, he leaned towards her and they joined their lips for the first time as husband and wife while everyone around him applauded and celebrated.

\- It is an honor for me to introduce for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Robert and Alexandra Goren - the priest said while everyone continued to applaud and Bobby and Alex walked together down the aisle.

After the ceremony the dinner and the party on the deck begin, everyone danced and seemed to be having fun. Alex was standing at one side of the deck fixing Bobby's shirt when Frances joined them.

\- How are the newlyweds, are you guys tired? - Frances asked with a smile that showed that exploded with happiness

\- No at all, inadvertently I broke a button of Bobby's shirt when we danced, it got caught in my bracelet, I'm fixing it - Alex said laughing

\- If that's right now I do not want to imagine how that shirt is going to finish tonight - Frances said laughing while Alex and Bobby blushed

\- Mom please! - Bobby said

\- What? For the love of God, you two are already too big for the ¡ Mom! thing; I love you both very much and I am happy for you, now start producing me grandchildren - Frances said laughing while Johnny took her to dance

\- Well she is obviously happy, although that last part we should had to predict it, your mother when she gets what she wants, she gets a new goal. I finally know who you turn out to - Alex said laughing

\- Yes, you're right, we should have seen it coming, although I have no problem in pleasing her and you? - Bobby asked

\- I'll be more than happy to please her in that too, at the very moment that everyone leaves we can start working on that - Alex said and kissed him.

Frances lived happily until her last days, she had the opportunity to meet her first grandchild Ramiro; she died shortly after his birth, but she knew that her son and her family were going to be fine and she never knew that it all started because her family wanted to make her happy.

 **THE END**


End file.
